pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven's Dilemma
The eighteenth episode of Season 37. Haven breaks her leg and is forced on crutches, so Phineas and Ferb decide to help her recover faster normal. Doofenshmirtz opens up a toy store. Episode Summary The episode begins with a time card that says "The other day..." It was with Haven. She was busy hanging out with Heidi, Isabella, Hannah, Jenna, and Mallory. They were doing some crazy things. Mallory dared Haven to jump off the roof of Jenna's house. She would pay her $20 if she did it. Haven decided to go for it. She jumped off, realizing she made a mistake. The screen goes black, and a time card that says "Present day..." pops up. Phineas and Ferb are planning today's activity, when Haven comes over on crutches. Phineas is shocked to see Haven like this. She said she broke her leg. Phineas feels her pain, so he decides to cancel the skateboard park of doom for today. They were going to make a machine that cured Haven's leg instantly. But it was going to be complicated and it was going to take a ton of time, so Phineas told Haven to hang in there. Haven also mentioned that speaking of hanging in there, she wondered where Perry was. Perry went through a chute in a box of Slides and Stairs and then received his mission. Doofenshmirtz had been spending the past few days stoking up on toys. He thinks he's either going to make them evil minions, sell them, he stole them, or he's becoming a hoarder. Carl doesn't have any time for this, so he lets Perry leave. With Haven, she is busy suffering the pain in her leg. She thinks of it like a big dilemma. Haven thinks they should've made a machine to speed time up. Phineas thinks that would be a pretty good idea. At Doof's HQ, there are toys as far as the eye can see. Some of them included Blanket Buddies, NetPals, Blonka, and even some Mega Zario games like Mega Zario 69. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a teddy bear. He presents to him... but all of a sudden, time started to speed up. All you know is, he made a toy store. It was Phineas and Ferb. They took Haven's advice about the speeding up time. When the machine was done, Perry also got done foiling Doof's toy store. Destroyed toys lay all over the lair. The boys fired their machine up, and Haven was cured. She was so happy that she wanted to kiss them both. Ferb was up for it, but Phineas passed. His excuse? He has a girlfriend. Songs *''Hey You! It's Time to Speed Up Again!'' (from Sonic Adventure 2) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "Aren't I a little young to be doing this?" *Mallory: "Uh.... no. Just do it," Ferb's Line "Ooh, I'll take one!" Whatcha Doin Haven Perry's entrance to lair A chute in Slides and Stairs Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Perry goes through the Slides and Stairs game ("Slides and Stairs") *Mega Zario is seen for a second time ("Ford Gets Lucky") Allusions *'Ain't Nobody Got Time For That': Carl says this line *'Super Mario 64': Mega Zario 69 is spoofed off this game *'Pillow Pets': Blanket Buddies are based off this product *'Webkinz': NetPals is similar to Webkinz *'Tonka': Blonka is like Tonka *'Sonic Adventure 2': The Speed Shoes theme is used when time is speeding up Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37